Harry Black: The Dark One
by WogBoyAC
Summary: Being the son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black, Harry Black has a certain dark personality, will he be able to escape the Darkness or will he follow in their footsteps. OC!Harry,!SlytherinHarry!DarkHarry! RatedM! for Language and Violence
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT Own Harry Potter, Never have, Never Will, All Characters, Locations, spells and references are all owned by J.K Rowling

**I'm Back With a brand new story:**

** Harry Black:  
>The Dark One<br>WogBoyAC**

**_Prologue  
>_<em>**

She couldn't believe it.

After nine long months, she, Bellatrix Black had given birth to her baby boy.

'_Luckily he is a boy otherwise the Dark Lord would be very...displeased_.' She thought.

That's right, the father of her child was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

Sighing happily as she held her baby close to her, she hoped her master would come and see his heir, but she knew he wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now.

'_Damn Snape_.' She shook her head as she remembered what happened two weeks ago.

**===_Flashback_===**

_"My Lord I have some news." Severus bowed before his master. They were in the Malfoy's dining room, where Voldemort and his 'Inner Circle' were currently enjoying lunch._

"Ahh Severus my loyal spy, what is it you have discovered?"

_"Milord, I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and a woman and supposed Seer by the name of Sybill Trelawny, he was interviewing her for the new Divinations Professor position. When her eyes went completely white and her voice became deeper and sounded more hollow."_

_Voldemort now interested had laid down his fork and now had all of his attention on the kneeling man._

_"And what did this seer have to say?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"She Said." Here he paused to take a deep breath_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies."_

_"I see" the Dark Lord stated simply. 'Perhaps this woman made a prophecy.' He thought to himself._

"Was that all Severus?" his voice smooth.

_"Yes Milord, after she said that, her features returned to normal and she acted as if nothing had happened." Severus told him._

_He was lying and if the Dark Lord knew that, the man didn't show it. Daring to look up at his master after he hadn't said anything, he saw the man was deep in thought._

_"Master?"_

_"You have done well, Severus, now leave, you have given me much to think about." The Dark Lord said before he stood up and walked out of the room._

_Severus didn't move until his master's steps could no longer be heard._

**_===Flashback End===_**

Ever since then the Dark Lord had locked himself away in his, or rather the Malfoy's study.

She knew that her master was making some sort of plan to deal with this so- called Prophecy but he had three months to come up with something.

'_I wished he would come out and see his new heir_.' The new mother shook her head. Right now she had a baby to take care of.

She jumped when a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Where is he, Where is my Heir?"

"He's here my Lord." The woman smirked looking at her lord and master.  
>_<p>

**_Scene break  
><em>**_

It had taken just under three months for both himself and his followers to discover the identity of the one who was born on July 31st, but here they were standing outside Longbottom Manor.

They were there to kill the child of Prophecy.

Walking up to the front door, and instead of blasting it open like usual he decided to knock on it, after all, he was a gentleman.

The man smirked. '_I'll have to thank Pettigrew for this, maybe I will keep him alive_.'

Inside the Manor, Frank and his wife Alice had been in hiding, ever since Albus Dumbledore had cast the Fidelius charm over their manor, stating that it was in their best interest, of course the old man hadn't elaborated on anything, but they went along with his plan anyway, even though no one else they knew was going into hiding.

Of course they did argue, especially since Albus made Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper, they hardly knew the man, what they did know was that he wasn't exactly the most courageous Gryffindor they had met.

But here they were looking after their beautiful three-month-old son, Neville, while Frank's Mother, Neville's grandmother was out having dinner with an old friend.

They had just gotten Neville down to sleep when there was a knock on their front door.

They froze.

"Relax honey, it's probably just Dumbledore coming to check up on us like he always does and besides." He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure his wife.

"No one besides he and Peter know where we are." And with that he walked out of the room and went downstairs to answer the door.

His wand was in hand, just in case.

Opening the door he quickly realised it wasn't Dumbledore or Peter, but the Dark Lord himself. But before he could shout out to Alice he was taken out by a bright green light.

"**Avada Kedrava**."

Smirking Voldemort stepped over the lifeless body of Frank Longbottom and made his way over to the staircase.

Upstairs in the Nursery, Alice had her wand drawn and pointed at the door the second frank had left the room.

She was worried, she had hear Frank open the front door but after that, nothing not even muffled voices.

Something was wrong.

Gripping her wand tighter she narrowed her eyes as the doorknob to the room slowly turned.

Opening the door slowly, for dramatic effect since it creaked, Voldemort stepped into the room.

"Stand Aside Alice Longbottom, I am only after the boy." He told her.

"Please no, take me, but please don't take my boy" She begged the man in front of her.

"Stand aside you silly girl, I don't want to harm you, I am just here for the boy."

"NO, I won't let you take my baby!"

"Very well if you will not move out of the way then you will join your husband in the afterlife." He told her.

"**Avada Kedavra**."

Smiling cruelly as the woman's lifeless body crumpled to the floor in a heap he made his way over to the crib and took a long look at the boy who at some point had woken up and was now staring up at Voldemort with an inquisitive look.

"So you're the one who is supposed to have to power to vanquish me." He chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that, you see I have plans, plans that will take a lifetime to accomplish and I can not have you stand in the way."

The boy began crying.

"I'm glad you seem to understand." The man chuckled darkly.

"Goodbye Neville Longbottom." He said before the room was enveloped in a bright green light.

A few moments later the light died down to reveal that the deceased Alice Longbottom and her still crying baby were the only ones left in the room.

At the same time, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and his brother Rabastan Lestrange had blasted their way into the Potter family home at Godric's Hollow and were now duelling a pissed off Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

The body of James Potter was now growing cold in a pool of his blood after Bellatrix had blasted a hole through his chest.

"Why won't you just die you filthy blood traitor." Bellatrix snarled as she dodged a blasting hex sent her way by her cousin Sirius.

"You Killed James you fucking bitch!" Sirius growled before throwing a cutting curse at her.

"Awww is itty bitty baby Siri mad at little old Bella." She asked in a babyish tone before chuckling darkly .

"**Reducto**."

"Fuck!" Sirius growled as he barely just managed to move out the way of the curse.

"**Conjunctivo**."

"Really Siri a school yard curse." The woman laughed as she dodged the curse before firing off a cutting curse.

"**Lacero**." She screamed causing Sirius to duck down to avoid it.

"**Langlock**." Sirius shouted from his crouched position.

Bellatrix merely stepped to the right and rolled her eyes at her cousins actions.

"Come on Sirius, you are Black aren't you, you should be able to do better than this." She laughed

"**Stupefy**." She smirked, the beam of light causing Sirius to roll out the way only to suddenly find him self tied up by rope.

"And that Sirius is how who play in the schoolyard." She cackled madly. She cast the Incarcerous curse after seeing where Sirius would come to a stop.

Smiling at the now swearing Sirius she turned to watch Lily take on the Lestrange brothers.

"**Exviscera**." Lily shouted aiming the curse at Rabastan.

Bellatrix whistled from where she was standing. '_The Entrail Expelling curse, didn't expect that from little miss goody goody._'

Rabastan fell to the ground coughing up blood as his body was torn open as his internal organs slowly fell out of his body.

Quirking her eyebrow at the sight she chuckled. '_That should teach the idiot, the bastard didn't even try to dodge, talk about slow._' Her own thoughts causing her to laugh loudly in unbridled glee.

"That's one down." Sirius quipped from where he was tied up.

"Die Whore! **Avada Kedavra." **Rudolphus screamed in rage as his brother died beside him. Only to growl as Lily summoned a nearby book to intercept the killing curse causing into to explode.

"**Confringo**." Lily shouted hoping to cause the bastard in front of him to explode, however unlike his brother he was quick enough to dodge the curse.

He was about to cast the cruciatus curse at the mudblood in front of him when he found himself frozen solid and hitting the ground with a thud.

Surprised Lily quickly turned around with her wand still raised only to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore and a few members of the Order of the Phoenix

"Albus, thank Merlin you're here." She sighed tiredly although she smiled slightly when she heard Sirius laugh at Bellatrix who swore the moment Dumbldore had arrived.

"Forgive us Lily but it seems we have arrived a little too late." The man told her, his voice full of sorrow as he gazed at the body of James.

Lily, who had had tears in her eyes the entire time, didn't respond, she just knelt down beside her husband and placed his head in her lap.

Turning away from the sight he looked at Bellatrix, who in response to gaze gave him wide cheeky smile.

"Now Bellatrix you and Mr Lestrange will be coming with us." He told her.

As a few members of the Order took away her wand and restrained her, counted her self lucky that she would only be going to Azkaban Prison and not getting the Dementor's kiss.

'_I hope I get to see Harry some day_.' She thought sadly before cackling madly at Dumbledore.

"Rest assured Dumbledore, my master will come for you one day and not even your pathetic little band of Mudbloods and Blood-traitors will be able to save you."

Dumbledore just shook his head as the cackling woman was stunned and picked up off the floor by two of his Order members.

'_When will this madness end_?' The old man thought before turning to Lily and Sirius to deliver some more sad news.

A Couple of hours later, Inside Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy formerly Black and sister to Bellatrix was watching over the sleeping form of her son Draco and the quiet form of Harry in the Nursery when her husband Lucius walked into the room.

"How are they Cissa?" the man asked as Narcissa kissed his cheek in greeting.

"They're fine Lucius, Draco has only just fallen asleep and Tom has just stayed quiet the entire time." She told him smiling down at the two boys.

"How did everything go?" She turned her husband.

"Not well." The man shook his head with a sigh. "The dark Lord has disappeared." He told her rolling the left sleeve of his robe to show her the faded appearance of the Dark Mark.

"Which means he is still alive out there somewhere but only just and no one knows where he could have gone."

"And what of Bella? She should have been back by now." She asked him with a frown.

"I'm afraid she, along with Rudolphus have been captured by Dumbledore and his Order during the attack on the Potter's, so she's more than likely in Azkaban right now." Lucius explained wrapping an arm around his wife's waist in comfort.

"Luckily." He continued. "She has never actually killed anyone, tortured yes, but not killed, which means she will not be getting 'kissed' by the Dementors."

"That's good. Narcissa sighed sadly looking back down at Harry. '_At least you will get to see her someday.' _ She frowned.

It was then that Harry started crying.

_**Scene Break**_

Sirius was pissed, no, he was far beyond that.

His best friend James had just been killed and his other _friend_ had fled.

'_Fucking rat. He's the reason the Longbottom's are dead. Why didn't I just become the Secret Keeper like they had wanted me to be?' _he asked himself sadly.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to mourn the loss of his brother James, but he couldn't, not yet, not until he had found Peter.

"If I were a pathetic little rat, where would I go?" He asked no one '_Luckily, I know Peter so well' _He Growled, before turning into a big black dog and running off into the night in search of his once close friend Peter Pettigrew.

**_Prologue End_**

**-There you have it-**

**My brand new Harry Potter story – The Dark One.**

I was originally going to name him Tom and Not Harry but I decided not to.

**As always Reviews are welcome…love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter I appreciate everyone's input.**

**Don't yet know if he should be paired up with anyone – if he is it won't be a guy – that's not my kind of thing.**

**I'm not entirely sure about the plot line for this story yet so i am afraid everyone will have to bare with me on this**

**And if anyone is reading any of my Naruto Stories I will try and get to them sometime before Xmas.**

**I also have a couple more Harry Potter story ideas in mind so expect to see more than just this one.**

** -Thanks for reading-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Home Life<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry<strong>

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.**

**Dear Mr Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

Yours Sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

><p>'<em>The last eleven years have gone by fast<em>.' Narcissa thought to herself with a sigh as she took a sip from her wine glass.

Her and her family, including Harry, were enjoying a nice quiet Breakfast and the woman couldn't help but think back over the last eleven years and noticeable differences between her son Draco and her Nephew Harry.

On one hand her son was loud, obnoxious, arrogant, spoilt brat who definitely took after his father in the way he walked around and acted like he was god's gift to man

On the other hand Harry was a quiet, polite, well-mannered boy, a young gentleman as it were.

'_Definitely takes after his father.'_ The woman mused cracking a smile as she remembered how her sister Bellatrix had always been before she was sent to Azkaban.

'_Although perhaps there are times where I believe he may take after his father a bit too much. Like that time with the Nott Boy.'_

It had been a rainy Sunday afternoon and the Malfoy's had invited a few friends, meaning the Notts, Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles and the Greengrass', over for lunch and their children were mucking about in the study. At the time they were seven, which meant they playing with a bunch of toys.

'_Everything was going rather well until we all heard that scream_.'

**===_Flashback_===**

_Running into the study all the adults let out a gasp when they saw what was happening._

_The young Nott boy, Theodore, was writhing around on the floor in pure agony, clutching a plush lion toy in his hand all the while._

_And there was Harry, standing over the boy his arm outstretched and his hand half open like he grabbing something, with a smirk on his face and his normally cold Black eyes were glowing red like a certain Dark Lord._

_Rushing into the room to try and stop him Narcissa knelt down in front of Harry and placed her hands on his shoulders._

"_That's enough Harry, he's been through enough." All the response she got was another loud scream from the Nott boy as Harry's hand began to close even more._

"_What are you doing Harry? You have to stop this right now." Narcissa tightened her grip on the boy's shoulders._

"T_eaching." Harry told her, a small laugh escaping his mouth._

_Shaking her head Narcissa placed her hands on the boys cheeks._

"_Harry, please look at me." She said, her voice soft._

"_Please Harry, please stop, he's had enough, please stop."_

"_Very well." The boy growled and opened his hand, his eyes turning back to the same cold black they always were._

_Stepping around the kneeling woman, he went over to Theodore who was now being tended to by his mother while his father, Theodore Nott Snr, stood there glaring at Harry._

_Picking up the toy, that Theodore had let go of at some point Harry picked it up with a smile._

"_Have you learnt your lesson yet Theodore?" He questioned, his voice smooth like silk._

_Shivering the boy quickly nodded his head._

"_What was that? I didn't hear you. I will ask you one last time, have you learnt you lesson?"_

"_Y-Yes I h-have"_

"_Good, and what was your lesson?"_

"_D-Don't steal f-from others?" The shivering boy asked hopefully._

"_Do not get caught stealing from others or you will suffer the consequences." Harry stated before turning to look at Pansy Parkinson._

"_I believe this is yours." He handed the plush lion over to her smiling innocently like he hadn't just tortured someone._

"_Umm, t-thankyou Harry" the girl shook scared slightly when she looked into his cold black eyes._

_Bowing his head slightly toward her he turned back to Theodore was still whimpering in pain as his mother wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to calm him._

"_Can you behave yourself?" Harry asked the boy only to get a moan of pain in response._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Harry smiled stepping over the boy before a cold laugh erupted from his mouth._

**===_Flashback End_===**

"_Come to think of it that laugh was definitely something he picked up from Bellatrix_." The woman mused glancing at Harry as he took a bite of his food with the grace of someone who was raised by nobility.

'_It's hard to imagine he's the son of Bella and the Dark Lord when he's so well mannered. The only time you can really see it is when he's "Teaching" as he put it, like that time with Draco.'_

It had been the middle of the night when Narcissa and Lucius were woken by a loud scream that had come from Draco's room.

'_It was like something straight out of a nightmare_.'

**===_Flashback_===**

"_Mum, Dad please help me." The boy whimpered._

_The adults knew what this was about. Earlier that same day Draco had made an insulting remark about Harry's father being a mudblood. _

'_Of course there was no way he would have said that if he actually knew who Harry's father was.' Lucius shook his head._

_After that Halloween night, they, meaning Lucius and Narcissa, had decided to keep the identity of Harry's father a secret to everyone except Harry. At the time those in the Dark Lord's "Inner Circle" knew Bellatrix was pregnant, but they were never told who the father was._

_Snapping out of his thoughts when they ran into the room, Lucius shook his head._

'_Only she can stop when he's like this anyway.' The man thought seeing Harry standing there_

_Harry was standing in the middle of the room, his red eyes glowing brighter than ever in the darkness and he was staring right at Draco who was sitting in the middle of his bed completely surrounded by live snakes that had started to slowly coil their way around his body._

"_Harry, there's no need to do something like this." Narcissa tried to scold the boy but she knew it wouldn't work._

"_He insulted my father." Harry stated simply._

"_Learn what?" The woman asked._

"_To never… insult those…. Above him." The boy responded with a smirk._

"_How are you doing this?" Lucius asked before Narcissa could speak._

"_Easy Luciusssss, like thissss." He said before a strange hissing sound filled the room._

"_You're a Parselmouth." It wasn't a question. 'Not surprising really.'_

"_Yessss I am."_

"_None of that matters." Narcissa dismissed it like it happened everyday. "Harry, please release Draco, I'm sure he's learnt his lesson by now." _

_It was clear she didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night._

_Giving Draco a dark glare he hissed at the snakes and they unwound themselves from the boy before they turned back into pictures of snakes that had been printed on Draco's blanket._

"_Thankyou Harry." She said walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the top of his head._

_All she got in response was a cold stare._

**_===Flashback End===_**

She was snapped out of her musings when Draco started talking excitedly about the fact that they were going to Diagon Alley today to pick up their school supplies.

"I hear that there's a new broom out." The boy Draco was telling Harry.

"The Nimbus 2000." Came Harry's bored reply.

"Yeah that's the one, it supposed to be the fastest model yet." Draco Smiled at the thought of owning one.

"Father." Draco had turned to the man. "Could you buy me one?" He asked hopefully '_father always gets me whatever I want_.'

"Why would I buy you a brand new broom Draco? You hardly even touch the one we got you for your birthday last year." The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a cleansweep father." The boy huffed with a roll of his eyes like that explained everything. "This is the brand new Nimbus 2000."

"And yet I will just sit here collecting dust next to your Cleansweep while you are away at Hogwarts." The man said glancing at his wife who had nodded in agreement with him.

"I could take it to school with me." The boy stated, hoping that that would work.

"First years aren't allowed brooms Draco, it says so in your letter." The man sighed.

"But you're on the Board of Governors surely you cou-"

He was cut off when Harry started to speak.

"That rule has been around for centuries Draco, even if Lucious is on the Board I highly doubt he could get them to change the rule for spoilt brat." The boy explained before going back to eating his food.

Draco huffed, he hated it when Harry did that.

"He's right Draco." Narcissa spoke up for the first time.

"Fine." The boy sighed before looking over at Harry. "And I bet your looking forward to going to Flourish and Blotts then?" the boy rolled his eyes.

Swallowing the food in his mouth "Actually I'm more looking to going to the Magical Menagerie."

"Why's that Harry?" Narcissa asked the boy, she thought he would more looking forward to getting his wand.

"To see if I can find myself a nice pet snake." He responded staring right at Draco while speaking.

"I see, and what about your wand?" She asked.

Harry detecting the hint of curiosity in her voice turned to her with a smirk. "I hardly need a wand to get my message across." He said glancing at Draco while he spoke, so that she would understand what he was actually saying.

Glancing at her husband she saw that, just like her, he was smiling. '_It_ _looks like he understood just as much as I did_.' She mused.

"And here I thought you were looking forward to getting some new robes." Lucius spoke.

"I was actually thinking about getting some Acromantula silk this year." The boy stated, glancing at Draco who seemed to choke on his food at his words.

"That will cost you a few galleons." Narcissa smiled at her nephew.

"I only have you to blame for my expensive taste in things Auntie." He told the woman.

"Too true." She smiled wider picking up her goblet in the process and then taking a sip from it.

"Well." Lucius began setting down his fork now that he had finished eating.

"Finish eating and then we can go to the Alley." He said standing up from his seat at the table.

"Already done." Draco said smiling while Harry just nodded.

"Nell then go and get dressed and we will meet you back down stairs in Half and hour." Narcissa told them, giving them half an hour knowing how long it took for Draco to get ready in the mornings.

"Well." Lucius turned to his wife. "I suppose we should go and get ourselves ready as well."

"Of course." The woman shrugged. "However unlike Draco, we don't need half an hour." She said stepping closer to her husband and giving him a passionate kiss.

Pulling back after a moment Lucius let out a breath. "And what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

Chuckling, Narcissa reached forward and began rubbing her husband groin through is pants. "Why don't you take a seat My Lord and let the Lady of the house show you just how much she loves you." She purred seductively.

**~~~_Small Lemon_~~~**

Following her suggestion, he sat back down at his seat at the table, smiling as Narcissa knelt down in front of him and, with his help managed to pull down his pants so that they pooled down around his ankles.

Grasping the flaccid appendage in front her with her left hand she slowly began pumping it and thinking of a way to speed things up she leaned forward and started using her tongue to lick the tip and with her right hand she reached up and began to softly tug and pull at his balls.

On the chair Lucius couldn't keep the smile of his face as wife began licking his cock, it was only morning but he knew today was going to be a good day.

Letting out a groan at his wife's ministrations, he was hard in no time.

Giving his cock a few more licks Narcissa smiled up at her husband before leaning forward and sticking it her mouth.

Smiling around the cock in her mouth as her husband let out a loud groan she bobbed her head back and forth slathering the shaft in her saliva as her tongue swirled around the shaft.

Swallowing some precum, the woman knew she couldn't take too long, because harry would be down in a matter of minutes, she decided to step things up a bit.

Taking it out of her mouth, she gave it two slow long licks from base to tip before leaning forward and taking it back into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth a few times before taking all seven inches down her throat so that her nose was resting against her husbands pubic region.

Swirling her tongue around the meat as much she could for a few moments she pulled back pumping the shaft a few times while she licked the tip before plunging back down. When she felt it hit the back of her throat she began to deep-throat him.

"Damn, keep that up and I'll cum in no time." Lucius told her placing a hand on the top of her head to keep her there.

'_That is the plan_.' The woman thought as she started to gag around her husband's meat.

Getting the message Lucius removed his hand from Narcissa's head allowing her to pull back and get some air.

Taking a deep breath Narcissa bobbed her head back and forth on the shaft at fast pace.

This continued for a few minutes before Lucius let out a loud moan.

Narcissa, who had taken to switching between sucking and licking on the tip could feel the cock begin to twitch, so she engulfed the head between her lips and twirled her tongue around the tip waiting for her husbands release.

"Ahh fuck." Lucius groaned letting loose a torrent of cum that quickly filled his wife's mouth.

Swallowing the load quickly Narcissa began to run her tongue over the head gathering whatever cum was left before pulling her mouth away.

Standing up Lucius put his pants back into place before helping Narcissa to her feet.

Before they could exchange words, a voice came from behind them.

"Now that the two of you are done, perhaps now would be a good time to get changed."

**~~~_Small Lemon End_~~~**

It was harry.

Turning around Narcissa met Harry's cold stare with a stare of her own.

"Tell me you didn't stand there and watch the whole time."

"No." Harry replied. "I arrived just in time to see the…..finale."

"Good." Narcissa commented. Not saying anything else she walked past Harry without even glancing at the boy and with Lucius following behind her they walked out of the room.

Several minutes later after Draco had finally decided on what to wear they were standing in front of the fireplace about to use the Floo network to go to Diagon Alley.

"You first Harry." Lucius told his son handing him a pouch that was full of Floo Powder."

"Of course Lucius." The boy drawled taking the pouch and taking a small handful of the powder out of it and stepped into the fireplace.

Taking a deep breath Harry threw the powder at his feet.

"Borgin and Burkes." He bellowed before he was enveloped by green fire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter One is done<strong>

**A bit of info on Harry's childhood – not a lot – but at least it shows something.**

**Don't expect fast Updates i actually wrote this chapter together with the Prologue so both of them were done straight after the other**

**!Reviews Welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Do NOT Own Harry Potter; J.K Rowling Does**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

===**_Flashback_**===

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for pointing out the "Tom" errors in my previous chapters guys- I can assure that that didn't happen in this chapter.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark One<br>Chapter Two  
>WogBoyAC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Diagon Alley<strong>

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the fireplace at Borgin and Burkes, Harry was greeted by Borgin himself who was currently pointing his wand at him.<p>

"Put the wand away Borgin, someone might get hurt." Harry rolled his eyes. Every time they came through the Floo they were always greeted in the same manner.

"Can't be too careful Black." The man growled lowering his wand.

"If you're that worried, maybe it's time you found another profession." Harry suggested, moving forward out of the way of the fireplace as it flared up with Draco appearing after the flames died down.

"Malfoy." Borgin grunted, walking behind his counter.

"Borgin." Draco sniffed before walking over to where Harry was now looking at what looked like the hand of a skeleton.

He was about to reach out and touch it to see what it felt like, having, thankfully, never touched a skeleton before, when the fireplace flared up once again with Lucius appearing.

"Don't touch Draco." The man said, rolling his eyes. '_Every time.' _The man sighed walking forward since Narcissa was right behind him.

Sure enough a few seconds later Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace.

"Well now that we are all here, lets head over to Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Break<br>**

* * *

><p>Stepping into Madame Malkins and The Malfoy's, excluding, couldn't help the sneer appearing on their faces at the sight they were greeted with.<p>

Neville Longbottom, The-Boy-Who-Lived was being served by Madame malkin herself, but he was not alone, not only was his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, was accompanying him but Lily Potter was there as well and it looked she was accompanying three people, a young girl with extremely bushy brown hair and two large front teeth and the adults who seemed be her parents.

Stepping closer to the group, Madame Malkin was the first to speak.

"Ahh Lord Malfoy I will be with you in just a minute."

"Of course Madam." Lucius nodded to her before turning to the group.

"Well well, if it isn't Lily Potter."

"Malfoy." She responded with a flat stare.

"Lady Longbottom." He bowed his head in respect. '_it simply wouldn't do to disrespect a woman of her standing, as I want to_.'

"Lord Malfoy." The woman gave a small curtsey. '_Need to keep things civil_.'

"And I'm afraid we have yet to meet." He said to the two adults.

"oh uhh I'm Robert Granger." The man told him before gesturing to the woman next to him. "And this is my wife Charlotte."

Before Lucius could respond Draco spoke up.

"Granger? I've never heard of that family before, you must be muggles."

"Uhh yes I believe we are." Robert responded with a raised eyebrow.

Draco was about to respond but he was levelled with a cold glare from Lucius.

"So…how are you finding Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, his voice kind and smooth.

"It's simply marvellous." The bushy haired girl responded before her parents could.

"There is simply so much to see; Ollivanders Wand Shop, Flourish and Blots, the Magical Menagerie, Florean fortes-."

Luckily for the Malfoy's sake Narcissa interrupted before the girl could ramble on.

"Now that we know what kind of…..people are being served here, perhaps it would be best if we were to go Twilfit and Tattings." She was speaking to Lucius.

"Agreed dear." Lucius smiled at her.

"Finally." Harry responded with Draco nodding along with him with a scowl on his face as he looked at the girl in front of him.

Smiling at Harry she put a hand on his shoulder. "Come along children."

Turning Harry glared at Narcissa and getting the message the woman removed her hand.

"Let's go." Lucius said getting everyone to follow in behind him.

Looking at the Bushy haired girl Draco gave her a smirk.

"See you at school." He told her before following Harry out of the shop.

Shaking her head Lily turned to the Grangers.

"Sorry about that, there are certain families in this world, like the Malfoy's, who despise muggles and Muggleborn witches and wizards."

"Why is that?" The woman, Charlotte asked frowning.

"Families like the Malfoy's have been around for centuries and they have never liked the fact the muggleborn witches and wizards have come in and changed the way that magical people do things, like the way they celebrate Christmas for example and…" she raised a hand to stop them from speaking.

"They don't like the fact the Muggleborns come into this world and look down on their ways." She sighed.

"So they're Traditionalists." Robert frowned.

"They prefer the term Purebloods." Augusta finally spoke up.

"Yes although there are some Pureblood families, like the Longbottom's and the Potters, who don't care who you are or if your pureblood or muggleborn, to those families, if you have magic you belong in this world." Lily smiled at them.

"I Couldn't agree more." Augusta nodded.

"Well now." Madame Malkin interrupted. "Let's just get your robes sorted shall we." She suggested with a smile.

"Let's, we still have plenty to see and buy." Lily nodded to the group who agreed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Break<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into Twilfit and Tattings, the Malfoys were greeted by the owner who smiled when she instantly recognised Narcissa.<p>

"Ahh Lady Malfoy, back so soon? Was that robe not your liking after all?"

"Oh it was, we are actually here to get Hogwarts robes for the boys." She told him.

"Hogwarts robes? Malkin usually takes care of all those."

"Yes well we are here instead, so what can you do for us?" Narcissa raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Hmm let me take a look at the boys then." He shook his head summoning a roll of measuring tape.

Stepping over to Harry he got to work getting the correct measurements.

"So I need to ask, what is the finest material you have?" harry asked the man.

"That would be Acromantula silk my boy." The man told him.

"Excellent." Harry smiled.

"It is a rather expensive material." The owner explained.

"That… will not be a problem." Harry told the man who had just gotten his final measurement from harry and moved over to Draco.

"Are you really going to buy Acromantula Silk Harry?" the blond boy frowned. '_There is no way father would ever let me by that_.'

"Of course I am Draco." Harry responded in a dry tone.

"Father?." Draco whined.

"No Draco." The man sighed knowing what the boy was asking.

"Fine." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Don't whine boy, what Harry does with his money, is his business."

"Sorry Father."

By now the owner had finally gotten all the measurements he needed.

"Well now that that's done, I'll have to ask that you come back here in an hour since the Acromantula Silk will unfortunately take a bit longer to put together." The man explained to the group.

"That's not a problem." Lucius told him before looking at the two boys.

"That should give us enough time to go to Ollivander's and get your wands."

"Finally." Draco exclaimed, his face beaming with excitement at the prospect of finally getting a wand.

Smiling Narcissa shook her head at her son. "Well come on then, what are we waiting for?" She asked walking over to the door.

"Let's go." She said opening the door.

Following her outside Lucius got her attention.

"You three go to Ollivander's I have some…..business to attend too."

"Of course dear." Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"By the time you're done we will most likely be in Flourish and Blott's." She told him.

"Of course, I will meet you there." Lucius told her before stepping closer to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Taking a step back he smiled at his wife.

"I'll see you three later." He said eyeing the two boys, hoping that Draco would behave himself.

"See you later father." Draco smiled at him.

"See you soon Lucius." Harry glanced at his uncle before turning away again.

As Lucius walked away the three of them began their walk to Olivanders, stopping from time to time to look at some of the stores along the way, Draco of course begging his mother to look at the new Nimbus 2000 that was on display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Finally, in Harry's opinion, they reached Olivanders.

Stopping in front of the shop Harry read the sign that was written in gold letters. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC._

Rasing an eyebrow he honestly didn't know what to expect from a wand shop. But walking inside he had to admit, the amount of wands that lined the several large shelves was….impressive to say the least.

There was hundreds of them. '_Narcissa once told me that wand chose the wizard, how long was that going to take?'_

"Good Morning." Came a voice from somewhere between one of the shelves.

"Morning Ollivander." Narcissa's voice rang through the store.

"Ahh, Narcissa Malfoy." The voice said, as the man walked out from between the shelves.

"How are you Ollivander?" she asked.

"I'm quite well my dear." He responded before turning to the two boys.

"Ahh yes forgive me, this here is my son Draco." She told him gesturing to her son.

"And this." She gestured to Harry. "Is my nephew, Harry Black."

"Ahh yes it seems only yesterday that your mother was in here buying her first wand, 12 ¾" long, made of Walnut and a Dragon Heartstring core, rather unyielding, in my opinion it was a perfect match." He told the group.

"You've got that right." Narcissa commented.

"Hmm well let me see what we've got here." The odd man said pulling a rolled up tape measure out of his pocket.

"Now." He began as the tape measure began measuring his body on its own.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked Harry.

"That would be my right hand." Harry told him.

"Then hold out your right arm." The man instructed, nodding as Harry raised his arm up.

"You know here at Ollivander we only use three powerful magical cores; Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hairs and Phoenix tail feathers, which means that no two wands are the same because no two Dragons, Unicorns, and Phoenixes are the same." The man began what sounded to Harry like a well-rehearsed story.

"I see." Was all that Harry said in response at the same time as Ollivander clicked his fingers making the tape measure drop to the floor with a small thud.

"Right." The man walked toward a shelf a pulling out box after box until his arms he could no longer grab anymore.

"Try this one Mr. Black, 10inches, Walnut and Dragon Heartstring." The man explained after putting all the boxes down on his counter and picking up the box at the top of the pile and opening the box he handed it over to Harry.

Looking at the old man with a blank stare, he stood there with the wand in hand.

Shaking his head Ollivander rolled his eyes. "Well give it a wave."

Holding out the wand he gave it a small swish.

Nothing happened.

Smiling Ollivander took the Wand away from Harry and handed him another one.

"12inches, Beechwood and Unicorn Hair core."

Giving it a wave the pile of wands on the counter was blown apart causing all of the boxes to scatter around the stores.

"No, definitely not." The man shook his head.

"Here take this one." He told Harry handing him another wand.

"9inches , Ebony and Phoenix Tail Feather."

This time, before Harry could even give it a wave it was snatched out from his hand by Ollivander immediately.

"Hmm let's see." The old man murmured to himself, looking at the boxes scattered around the store.

"Ahh here give this one a try." He said bending down and picking up a box.

"12½ inches, Ash and a Dragon heartstring core." He told Harry as he handed him the wand.

As soon as Harry's fingers wrapped around the wands handle he felt a strange warmth envelop his entire body and green sparks shot out from the end of the wand like fireworks.

"Oh yes well done, well done indeed my boy." Ollivander clapped his hands together.

"Excellent." Harry nodded. It was about time he had a wand.

"Excellent indeed my boy." Ollivander nodded before turning to Draco.

"Now let's find your wand my boy." He gestured for the blonde to come forward.

Following the same process he did with Harry, Ollivander began searching through the boxes that were still on the floor.

He seemed to stare at them for a while before he finally picked one up.

"Try this one, 10inches long, Hawthorn and a Unicorn Hair core." He told the blonde who was looking at it curiously.

Taking it from the man, the blonde felt a tingling sensation travel through his body before, just like Harry's wand did, gold sparks shot out of the tip.

"That was quick." The blonde commented.

"Some happen quick, other times it takes a while for example I had a boy in here earlier who took just over an hour to find his wand." He explained to the boy.

"Is there a reason why that happens?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I believe it has to do with a person's magical core. Sometimes a person is compatible to more than one wand and sometimes it takes a while to find the wand that matches the wizard. After all, my boy, like I always say, it's the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

"I see." Draco said not really understanding any of it. He was just glad to have his wand.

"Right." Ollivander nodded turning to Narcissa. "As always that is Seven Galleons for each wand."

"Of course." Narcissa smiled bringing out a pouch from beneath her robes and poured some Galleons into her hand.

Quickly sorting out the money, she handed the fourteen Galleons over to Ollivander who smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The old man told her giving Narcissa a wink who just smiled back at him.

"Time to go boys." She told them gesturing her right hand to the door.

Nodding, Draco, who, like Harry was still admiring his wand, walked toward the door with Harry following behind him.

"Where to now?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"I was thinking we should head over to the Magical Menagerie to get the both of you your owls." Narcissa suggested.

"Sounds good." Draco nodded.

Heading off in the direction of the Menagerie that was a bit further down the Alley, shared a laugh with each other when they saw a group of red heads known as the Weasley's walking into the Alley's one and only second hand robe shop.

Shaking their heads at the family, they continued along the path stopping here and there to look at a few stalls that lined the streets. Although all three quickly decided that there was nothing really worth buying, at least this time around, they continued on for a couple more minutes until they reached the Magical Menagerie.

Stepping inside they were immediately greeted by the noise of almost every animal in the shop; Owls, cats, toads, bats, snakes, kneazles, cats, dogs rabbits and even orange snails, lined the walls and shelves.

"Alright, take 15 minutes to find an owl that you like and I will meet you outside." Narcissa told the two boys, handing Harry her money pouch.

Taking the pouch, Harry nodded before he and Draco walked over to first of three aisles that contained the owls.

'_This is going to take more than fifteen minutes_.' Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at all the owls.

Walking down the first aisle he was actually impressed by variety; some were old, some were young, some were large and some were small. And then came the colors, white, grey, brown, black and orange, not to mention all of the combinations.

Harry was halfway down the aisle when he came to stop in front of a black owl that had a white stomach and he could have sworn that the black feathers had a green tinge to them, although that could have been a trick of the light.

'_This one looks good_.' Harry thought.

He stepped toward the shelf and picked up the cage the owl was in and walked over toward the counter where he witnessed Neville Longbottom purchase a snow-white owl.

Raising an eyebrow as Neville turned around, Harry smirked.

"Longbottom."

"Black." The Boy-Who-Lived sneered back as he walked past.

Stepping up to the counter he quickly paid the 10 galleons for the owl and made his way out of the store…the noise was starting to get to him.

Meeting Narcissa outside the store she suggested that she should call for the Malfoy's house-elf Dobby so that he didn't have to carry his owl around.

"Sounds good." Harry told her.

Nodding she called for the elf.

"Dobby." She announced.

Seconds later there was 'pop' and a wrinkly-looking creature appeared in front of the duo.

"Mistress cissy be calling for Dobby?"

"Yes, take Harry's owl back to the manor."

"Of course mistress." Dobby bowed.

"And be quick about it." The woman sniffed.

"Yes Mistress." The elf bowed again. Before taking the caged owl out of Harry's hands and disappearing from the Alley with a 'pop'.

"I hate that disgusting thing." Harry scowled.

"Me too, but he has his uses." Narcissa agreed.

"True." Harry nodded before turning to look at the door to the menagerie because the door opened.

"There you are Harry."

It was Draco and he was holding up a cage that held a rather regal-looking eagle owl.

"That owl is beautiful owl Draco." Narcissa smiled at the sight of it.

"I thought so too." Draco smiled pleased that his mother liked what he picked out.

"Where's your owl Harry?" The blonde asked.

"Dobby has already taken him back to the manor." Harry told him.

"Ahh good idea." Draco stated called for the elf and telling it to take his new elf back to the manor.

When that was dealt with Narcissa suggested it was time to go to Flourish and Blotts so that they could meet up with Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Break<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon when they finally decided to make their way back down to Borgin and Burkes down in Knockturn Alley and use the Floo network to get home.<p>

While Lucius went into the study and the two boys went to their rooms to put some of the their stuff away Narcissa sat down and stretched her legs, sure she loved shopping but spending all morning shopping for school supplies could really take it out of her.

She was actually surprised that she didn't end up buying any new jewellery for herself and if she honest she was surprised Harry didn't buy any books or artifacts that had something to do with the dark arts like he normally does.

Meanwhile up in his room Harry was sitting at his desk reading a book simply titled Book of Spells.

Normally this particular book could only be found in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library but thanks to Abraxus Malfoy a copy of the book now resided in the Malfoy Library, although as soon as Harry had discovered it, he took it straight up to his room.

'_After all knowledge is power and power….is everything_.'

Chuckling he pulled out his newly acquired wand he only had one thought in mind.

'_Hogwarts was going to be fun_.'

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>**_YAY chap two is done YAY!_**

**_!Reviews Are Welcome!_**

**_it seems like i'm getting back into the swing of things._**


End file.
